


Even if I sacrifice my body, I will never sacrifice my heart

by ladyvix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency, I happen to know other ships will happen, M/M, More characters will be introduced as it goes, Post-Recall, Violence depictions, not sure which ones i will include so i just kept the category there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvix/pseuds/ladyvix
Summary: Overwatch is being recalled, time for everyone to answer. Genji answers his call, Mercy answers her's, even the presumed dead Jack Morrison is suddenly alive and answering. How will things be different and now that Genji is no longer brooding over his new body, will he notice something he pushed beside before?





	1. A recall that was heard around the world

It had been years since Genji has even heard the word Overwatch, never mind a call. It was a recall, it seemed someone was trying to get everyone back together and the timing couldn’t be any more pressing. Tekhartha Mandatta was recently assassinated only hurting the rising tensions between omnics and humans. Genji guessed this would the pushing issue to give someone the idea to press the recall button. Overwatch reminded Genji much of how he used to be, constantly at war with his own self. He would often curse the body he had been built in order to survive, and inadvertently cursed the woman who made him this body. Genji regrets that he had been so scornful and hadn’t properly expressed his gratitude, but Genji is a different man now. That also meant facing the past in a different light, so Genji decided to accept the recall.

Before he would even think about setting forward to the recall point, Watchpoint Gibraltar, he would need to inform his master about the recall. Tekhartha Zenyatta shared much wisdom with Genji and ultimately helped him to accept himself and his body. Zenyatta had been honoring his brother the past week and Genji would often join him in his meditations. This time when Genji approached Zenyatta, he did not have the intention to meditate.

“Something seems to be bothering you my pupil.” Zenyatta was a hard to deceive; he seemed to know when Genji was annoyed, angered, or even slightly annoyed by something.  

“Yes, I would like to discuss something with you Master.” Genji bowed before his master, showing respect to the one he was under. “I have received a call, Overwatch is being reassembled.” Although there would never be a physical change on Zenyatta’s face, Genji could tell this news was interesting to him at the very least.

“The organization that helped end the omnic war, for what cause would they reunite for?”

“I do not know master, but I believe it has to do with the tensions between omnics and humans.” Zenyatta sat on that notion for a wise and nodded his head.

“I see you want to return, nothing should stop you, including me.”

“Thank you for understanding master.” Genji bowed once more, grateful that his master understood.

“This is a great opportunity for you to face your past further my pupil.” Genji knew that, and honestly, it was one of the reasons he wanted to go back, which made Genji wonder why his master would point out the obvious. “Which is why I will join you, if Overwatch is joining for that reason, I wish to help with this issue in the most peaceful way.”

Genji was surprised; above all Zenyatta was a pacifist, never resorting to violence. Maybe the death of his brother hit him harder than Genji realized and now Zenyatta wanted to pay his dues to the world to help realize what Mandatta wanted for the world. “Very well master, I however wish to make a stop.”

There was something Genji wanted to do, something he has been stalling for a long time. He would return home, it was almost the anniversary of the day his life changed and he became the cyborg he is now. It would be the perfect time to finally meet with his brother; it would also be the best time to tell him of Genji’s forgiveness.

~

Genji did more than inform Honzo of his forgiveness, he even extended an invitation for him to join Overwatch, well sort of. After that had been taken care of, Genji made his way to Gibraltar with his master by his side. Zenyatta was quite pleased when he heard about the stop Genji wanted to make, praising his pupil even for achieving forgiveness.

It was a little hard in the terms of transportation, after all his master was an omnic and with his suit, Genji looked exactly like one as well. Luckily enough they were able to catch a few cross continental trains till they got to Gibraltar, after all there was only one way to the watch point and that was either plane, or walking. Seeing as there were no flight booked to go to the point, walking was the sure fire choice.

When Genji arrived at a piece of his past, he seemed rather overwhelmed, almost like the rage that had left his mind was trying to return. He would not let his anger take control of him this time and having his master with him certainly helped. Suddenly Genji’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a machine asking for identification. “Genji Shimada”, he responded simply and the machine accepted his voice command, opening the doors to the facility, nothing had changed.

Both Genji and Zenyatta made their way into the facility and Genji was immediately greeted by two very familiar people. One was his fellow graduate, the most enthusiastic one too. “Genji! Love! It’s been to long! Glad to see you accepted the call. Oh and you brought a friend with you! Welcome to Overwatch. You can call me Tracer!” Lena had not changed one bit it seemed, as she blinked in front of the two to say hello and welcome.

Zenyatta nodded before Tracer. “Peace and blessings be upon you.”

“This is my master, Tekhartha Zenyatta.” Genji said introducing his master to his old friend and associate. At that the other person who was there to greet him walked forward, piping in where she was interrupted by Lena before.

“You seem well Genji.” It was Dr. Ziegler, his doctor to be exact and the head of the medic department in all of Overwatch. She was probably the only one in the medical department now.

“I am a different man now. I am whole.” Genji bowed his head before her as she smiled happy to see him once more and doing well. “Thanks to my master that is.”

“Ah yes, Tekhartha Zenyatta. I have heard much about you and your brother. I am very pleased with your philosophies on the growing matter in society and for omnics. We should sit down and discuss it when we have time.”

“Yes, that would be delightful.”

“Wait brother, oh woah! How did I not notice, you have the same names. Wow, I am offly sorry about what happened. If only I had been quicker maybe I could have stopped that widow bitch from firing the shot.” Tracer was there during the assassination, trying to stop it as best as possible. She also heavily supported Mandatta and his efforts. She seemed physically annoyed when she brought about the subject.

 “Adversity is an opportunity to change. This is no acceptation. Mandatta would be pleased to have heard this from you.” At that the subject in question was over. Zenyatta was very good at resolving things like grief in an instant.

“Why don’t we help you two feel comfortable? Your room is the way you left it Genji and we can have one cleaned up for you as well Mr. Zenyatta.” Dr. Ziegler didn’t want Lena to doubt herself anymore as well, dismissing the conversation to something else. “Lena, why don’t you get room 150 cleaned up?” At that Lena was swiftly gone in a blink, same as always. “My name is Angela Ziegler. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Zenyatta.”

“Zenyatta is fine, I am certainly no mister. I am also told you a doctor in practice and that you are the one who saved my student.”

At the sheer mention, Dr. Ziegler blushed and then almost immediately frowned. It seemed that decision still weighed on her heavily. “Yes I am.” Usually when it came to the medical field she would elaborate, but this was a subject she was a little more disheartened about and it was all his fault. He would often act horrified at his new body and many times tell her how he no longer felt like a man, but a machine instead.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Zenyatta said simply as Dr. Ziegler cleared her throat.

“Ah well, yes. Let’s get you to the room I had Lena go prepare for you.” She said started to guide them to the room.

There was one thing that was bothering Genji since he saw Dr. Ziegler. She seemed different, but not physically. She looked exactly the way he remembered, an angel, but at the same time she also seemed…..more beautiful? Genji had no way to describe what was really different with her, more radiant? Or maybe…he never noticed before how beautiful she really was, he was after all more concerned with himself when he was with her. Maybe there was something about Overwatch he truly missed with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first fan fic and I recieved encouragement to write it. I also want to take a poll if you guys will comment, should I include the McHanzo in this fic? I was debating it, but was not fully sure. Also I apologize for how shitty it is. 
> 
> If you want to contact me about anything you can also contact me via Tumbler my tumblr is [blackgermanbunny](blackgermanbunny.tumblr.com)


	2. An Angel's Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel recalls when she first met Genji and rejoins Overwatch...but there is still doubt.

Angela Ziegler, a leading doctor in medicine and reconstruction, for this she had always been given the name “Mercy”. She had mastered the science behind healing a patient physically, but she could never fix someone mentally. Her prime example had always been a special patient of hers. He had came to her tattered up, looking more like a lion’s meal than a human, living and breathing still. She had to do something to save him though and preserved his body, by replacing it almost. She only did what she had to minimally, that is until the patient themselves would agree to a full time surgery...an irreversible one. It made him into neither omnic, nor human...a cyborg. Her patient’s name? Genji Shimada. 

 

When Genji initially woke up he was in a rage, wondering where his brother was and demanding to know what happened to him. From there it went into even more rage about what had happened to him and where they had taken him. The only direction Genji went from then was loathing and inner anger, that never seemed to stop. Angela would try to talk to Genji multiple times, but nothing would work, the anger would never cease. To make matters worse he was put onto the Blackwatch. Gabriel was a good man, but Blackwatch was soaked in secrets and a lot of blood, something she would never wish on anyone. 

 

Angela was snapped out of her thoughts and back to the tour at hand when Genji piped up and asked her a question. 

“Dr. Ziegler, do you happen to know who started the recall?” It was a question everyone had when they first got back here, but one that was always easily answered. 

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” She said rather cryptic at first, but a loud yawn was heard as they stepped into the hanger of Gibraltar. It was Winston, the friendliest ape anyone would ever meet, also probably the smartest. 

 

Once Winston spotted Genji and herself, he came over to greet them both and Zenyatta as well. “Well hello there, friendly and new faces.” He smiled to happy to see an old friend of his and someone new joining the cause. 

 

“Winston, you started up the recall?” Genji was a little surprise, but it was obvious even with the voice modifier that he was happy to see Winston. 

 

“Yes...the world needs heroes now more than ever, even though in the past we may have handled it poorly, this is a new start for Overwatch and for the world. Who is your friend here?” 

 

“Ah yes, Winston. This is Tekartha Zenyatta, he has decided to join us.” Angela smiled as she introduced the omnic monk, stretching out her hand to point him out as well. 

 

“Oh, Tekartha! It is a pleasure to meet you. We hope you settle in easily. If you have any questions we are always here to help.” 

 

“The pleasure is all mine Winston. I won’t hesitate to ask.” Zenyatta, though emotionless, seemed rather pleased with how friendly everyone was. That was always a good sign with a new recruit, at least for Angela. 

 

Angela then walked them out of the hanger and to the quarters. “Here we are room 150 and Genji, yours is just down the hall.” She opened the door for Zenyatta and he nodded in gratitude.

 

“Thank you Dr. Ziegler. I shall attend to my meditations now, if you need me I shall not remove myself from my room.” Angela was happy to hear that he was basically going to get comfy within the room. “Very well Zenyatta.” 

 

The door closed behind the two and Angela was about to go back to her office and salvage some old notes, but she was stopped by Genji himself. “Dr. Ziegler, you have not finished escorting your guests.” He was a bit old school, but it was probably also his culture at the same time. “Ah yes, sorry Genji.” 

 

It was uneasy for her to walk side by side with him. She had frankly never actually walked with him like this. Whenever they would walk before, he would be tailing behind her instead, annoyed that she called him out for a check up. He wouldn’t see her for any other reason. 

 

“Dr. Ziegler, we’ve passed my room.” Angela stopped in her tracks as he spoke. “Oh yes, sorry. Just, walking through these halls brings back so many memories. I seemed to have gotten lost in them.” Angela then joined Genji to his room. A room she had never stepped foot in, but had seen it open only through the crack he would talk with her through. 

 

“Ah yes, there are many memories in these halls, pleasant and..some not so pleasant.” Genji seemed like he wanted to say something else, but Angela would not force anything out of him. She dreaded bringing him back to the state he was in previously. She would not wish that upon her enemies, to hate their own selves. “Dr. Ziegler, I wish to apologize for my behavior.” 

 

Angela was very taken aback by this. “Whatever do you mean? You have done nothing since you’ve gotten here, but greet people and introduce your master.” 

 

“My previous behavior. It was wrong of me to treat you like that and I apologize.” Genji then bowed before her in the middle of the hallway. Angela had no idea this was what he wanted to say. “I hope you can forgive me.” 

 

Angela was so happy to see how far Genji had gone. He had forgiven himself fully and the underlying anger he always seemed to have was gone. He was at peace...finally. “Genji, I don’t need to forgive you, because you were forgiven the minute you were taken to my office here in Gibraltar.” Genji stood up straight to see her smile and opened the door to his room. 

 

“That is good to hear Angela, I wish to speak with you further about other things, when we are both more settled in.” Angela nodded in agreement to this. “Of course Genji.” 

 

Genji definitely had changed and for the better of himself. She was truly happy with his progress. She could only hope that he could forgive her not the other way around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long haitus. School and work and everything piled on at once and on top of that pressures of being an adult. I am so sorry. Thank you guys for reading my one chapter though and having hope that I might continue <3


End file.
